


The way you said i love you

by tendercaress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random thought, kuroo calls kenma kitten a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendercaress/pseuds/tendercaress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a daily thing to sneak to your best friend's house at 2 AM, but it was definitely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you said i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been so so long since i've written anything fanfiction related, but i thought i could give it a try.   
> sorry if it's a little rusty, please let me know if you find any mistakes.

It was past one in the morning when Kenma called Kuroo and the only thing Kuroo heard from the other side of the line was some shallow in takes of breath and some sniffles, and that’s all it took for him to understand something was wrong, so he said the first thing that came to mind – I’m on my way, Kenma- 

He quickly put on some jacket he had hanging on a chair and silently escaped through his bedroom’s window, it was a good thing to have a balcony outside your room, a handy thing, really. 

He ran to Kenma’s place and took the spare key under the ceramic cat Kenma’s mom kept right beside the door and entered slowly, he thanked once again for the ever so silent front door of Kenma’s place, and tiptoed upstairs. When he opened the door Kenma was staring at the door, eyes puffy, unfocused and some traces of tears still visible in his face. 

Kuroo took a step forward and that seemed to put Kenma out of thought, since he stood up from his bed and met the taller boy in the middle of the room.   
-I… I love you – it was all that left Kenma’s mouth.  
Kuroo was taken by surprise, and didn’t quite understand why those words left the blonde’s mouth when moments ago he was bawling his eyes out. – I just… I was… I realized it, just now… I’m scared – Kuroo’s expression softened and he chuckled a little, he was immensely pleased and filled with tenderness for the smaller boy – oh, kitten. C’mon – he made his way to the bed with Kenma right behind him – here, kitten – he said motioning Kenma to sit, with little pats on his lap. 

\- I love you too, kenma. Always have – Kenma looked up with surprise clear in his amber eyes, followed swiftly by a blush. Kuroo placed a hand on Kenma’s hip and the other one on the back of his neck, Kenma placed his hands on Kuroo’s chest unconsciously and the space between them was quickly closed. 

Kenma felt dizzy as soft lips caressed his and he couldn’t help a tiny moan when the taller boy nibbled his lips as they separated. Kenma’s reaction was to hide in kuroo’s chest and mumble – I didn’t even said hello to you, kuroo. How rude - Kuroo smile – I can get used to some “I love you” instead of hellos, really – Kenma blushed and pushed Kuroo’s arm gently as he shook his head. He realized he was more tired than he thought when his eyelids starting to close by themselves, so he allowed to be embraced by sleep, only feeling the soft motions of kuroo’s laughter reflected on his chest.


End file.
